Blue Eyes Meet Blue
by maurader'slily
Summary: Seto Kaiba x Anzu M. Tea is just not herself. She is no longer filled with life. She needs help but who will help her?
1. blue eyes meet blue

Seto Kaiba sat in his limo working on his laptop. Then as if some strange force had possessed him, he looked up and out the widow just as they were passing Domino Park. Just as he was about to look away he saw a figure. It was dancing with its head tilted up while the raindrops fell. Then the figure just collapsed.

Normally Kaiba would have just looked away with disinterest and just moved forward with his life of being a CEO to one of the most successful companies in the world. But watching the figure brought back a stream of memories. It reminded him of when he and Mokuba still lived in the orphanage and would only get to enjoy a few moments of pure pleasure by dancing in the rain. Or more like Mokuba dancing and him just standing there with his head tilted towards the heavens and reveling in the pleasure of the rain. No, he couldn't leave the person.

"Stop!" He ordered the driver. The man did so in the middle of the street without asking any questions. Most people would think that he was well trained but the reason was that he knew about Kaiba's tempers.

One well known story was about his new secretary and how she had got fired for asking one question. She had unwittingly asked him why he couldn't go to a meeting that she had scheduled for that day and had already rescheduled 3 times. Kaiba had just walked into his office with her following him. Soon she came running out with tears running down her face, while Kaiba sat ay his desk with emotionless eyes. It had seemed like Kaiba had torn her down with everything that he had. He may have been more irritated than normal that day, if that was even possible, but since then his employees were more careful around him.

He smoothly got out of the car and walked towards the park. He spotted the figure. It was a girl who seemed to be about 17. She was drenched and lying on his side facing away from him. Kaiba kneeled and turned her over. For a second lifeless blue eyes bet icy cold eyes which softened and then hardened again. When Kaiba had first seen her he felt something but then realized that she was Gardener, Yugi's little cheerleader. She move and tried to get up and managed to but then her shaky legs could hold her and she fell to the ground.

Strong arms intercepted her fall and caught her around her waist and pulled her up. She looked up and realized that it was Kaiba and her face flushed. Kaiba's flushed too but he controlled it and his face didn't show any feelings but Tea's body was still pressed against his. Then with out any warning her body went limp. Kaiba was left holding the drenched body of his sworn enemy who was unconscious.


	2. UnconsciousAgain

**Disclamer:**

**BTW- I don't own any of the characters please don't say that I do because I don't. Got that? I ****DON'T. **

Chapter 2

Unconscious……. Again

Tapping could be heard coming from Kaiba's office. Then it stopped and a sigh could be heard.

Kaiba was inside. He had been trying to work and failing miserably for the past three hours. He sighed again.

He couldn't figure out what was wrong. His coffee mug was exactly 5 inches away from his laptop, exactly where he put it everyday. His windows were half open, just like they were everyday and his briefcase was beside his desk, just like it was everyday. So what was wrong? He took a swig of coffee and although it tasted good enough, he thought that it needed more sugar. It seemed like his chef was going to get fired when he got home.

Kaiba looked around. What could be stopping him from getting his work done? I mean his desk was perfectly organized with 3 pens and two pencils in a straight line with is notebook next to them. Maybe it was because one of his pencils wasn't the same size as the others.

Oh. Who was he kidding! He sighed for the 3rd time that day and stretched back in his chair. It was her.

He thought back to yesterday and how he had felt when she had been so close to him. It had felt good and she had looked very attractive. No! he had so not thought that. That was an illegal thought.

He tried to get back to work. But without his permission, his thoughts turned back to her.

Kaiba hoped that she was okay. When she had collapsed, he had carried her back to his limo and once they had gotten back to his mansion, he had called his personal doctor, Dr. Monz. He was world-renowned and would be sure to help her.

After an hour of doing tests, Dr. Monz had assured Kaiba that she would be okay. She had probably fainted from fatigue.

However, Kaiba thought that it was something else. He had seen her eyes. They had seemed lifeless and had not been filled with laughter. That was so unlike her. Most of the time she was just high on life.

Maybe he should go home and check on her. He mulled that thought over for a while. Then realized that he, the only and only Seto Kaiba, was thinking about someone else, besides his brother and himself, with _concern_. What was wrong with him?!

No, he decided. He would go home only after he was done with all of the work that his moronic employees couldn't do by themselves, This meant just about everything.

Great, he was going to have to stay after late again.

______________________________________________________________________

Kaiba walked into his mansion. No one was at home was awake and it seemed like his chef had left already. It looked like the lucky man would keep his job for another day.

He walked to his bedroom and then stopped. He turned around and looked at the room right opposite his. The door was slightly open. This was the room where Gardener was sleeping. He hoped that she would get better soon and LEAVE! She was distracting him and he really couldn't afford to be distracted.

He couldn't decide if he should go in and look at her.

Kaiba made up his mind. He was swiftly walked up to her room and pushed the door open. There she was lying on the bed, facing him. The curtains were not drawn completely and a beam of moonlight landed on her face, illuminating it.

He just wanted to touch her. He lightly brushed his fingers along her face and pushed her bangs out of her face. He was surprised to see her looking back at him. Had she been awake before he got here? No, he saw that she was still drowsy looking. His touch seemed to have woken her up.

He looked straight into her eyes and once again saw that they were empty.

She tried to sit up and managed to.

Kaiba stood still not knowing what to do. She broke the silence by saying, " Kaiba." Her voice was rough and it cracked as she said his name. It sounded like she had cried for quite a while. What could have happened?

"Are you feeling better?" he asked in a cold detached voice. She gave him a confused look, although he didn't know what there was to be confused about, and seemed like she was going to respond with a yes. But she just said, "What?" and collapsed. It seemed like she had used up all of her strength.

She would have fallen off the bed if Kaiba hadn't caught her. Just like before he had his arms around her waist. She was unconscious….. again.

Hey hope you liked this. I'll try to update soon.


	3. Numbness

Disclaimer-

I don't own yu gi oh or any of the characters.

______________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3

Tea was at home just hanging out and doing nothing. She had her PJs on and was ready to watch a sappy chick film. Wrapping a blanket around herself, she settled onto the sofa with a carton of ice cream. Tea convinced herself that she could eat it because it was her comfort food and she needed it. Badly.

She was already regretting blowing up at her parents. It had been about something tiny too. She hadn't had a chance to apologize because they had to go to some business party. But she was happy though because she had so time alone to think.

But Tea couldn't really blame herself for screaming at her parents. She had been having a bad week. She had forgotten about a huge project. This had made her grade plummet and she had a feeling that she might just be failing that class.

Then she had made her friends hate her. She had screamed at them and caused them to cower in fear but, somehow, this time it had been different. She had made even Yugi get mad.

Too busy with all her thoughts, she almost didn't notice that her phone was ringing. She picked up without checking the caller ID, expecting it to be Mai. She got a shock when she realized that it was the police. She got an even greater shock when the man said that her parents had died in a car crash. Some drunken guy had hit then and their car had been thrown over the bridge.

She dropped her cell phone. No, this wasn't happening. She hadn't been able to apologize. She had no one left.

Then, suddenly, she was falling into a huge pit with no bottom. She could fell fear and hopelessness but at the same time there was numbness. She would eventually hit the bottom but didn't care. Nothing mattered now.

_______________________________________________________________________

Tea woke with a start. It was the same dream that she had been having for the past few days. How she hated it. It forced her to relive the worst moment of her life.

Then the pain of her parent's deaths hit her at full force. She tried to control the sobs that racked through her body. What was she going to do?

Tea eventually got her crying under control. She opened her eyes and stared. She wasn't in her room. But it was not like she cared.

She just felt like taking a long nap and not waking up. But she couldn't get to sleep in some stranger's room. Well, then she would just go home.

She slipped out of bed and had to hold on the bedpost so she wouldn't fall. Whoa. Major head rush.

She opened the door and walked into the hallway on shaky legs. It looked like she was in some huge mansion. She could only think of one person that she knew who had a mansion. Kaiba.

But why would he help her? Kaiba would mostly likely eat dirt than help her. Right?

Tea found a staircase and went downstairs. There she was met with a sight. Kaiba was screaming at a man who seemed to be a chef. She caught something about coffee and sugar. Then the fat chef took of his hat and stormed out the door. It looked like he had gotten fired.

Then Kaiba turned to face her. His face was composed and didn't show the fact that just 5 seconds ago he had been screaming.

"Feeling better Gardener?" he asked her.

"Yes", Tea replied. She was about to ask why he had helped her but then realized that she didn't really care. All she wanted was to go home and just rest.

"Then my housekeeper will show you the way out and my driver can drop you off at your house." Said Kaiba.

Great was all Tea said before the old housekeeper ushered her out.

____________________________________________________________

Kaiba felt several things as Tea walked out he door. He felt relief, sadness, and something else he couldn't place. He should be glad that she was leaving, so why did he feel this urge to stop her?

He just shrugged it off. He had to get back to his business deal with Mr. Fianso. If all went well he would be a few million dollars richer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey. I know that I was really late in updating this but I hope you enjoy it.

Anyway R&R. Thanks.


	4. Hurt

Disclaimer:

I don't yu gi oh or any of the characters.

Chapter 4

Seto walked down the road and into the park. He hadn't been able to get to sleep. Kaiba couldn't get to sleep even thought it was almost 12:00 pm.

He had decided to take a walk to get his thoughts in order. He had almost blown his multi-million dollar deal because his thoughts had been occupied. Tea had been on his mind.

He turned the corner around and oak tree and saw the object of his thoughts. She was sitting on the ground leaning against a tree. Her head was stilled down and her hair covered her face. She was so still that Kaiba started wondering if she was dead.

He to a step back and would have walked away if his conscious hadn't showed up.

_Don't you have any humanity? You have to help her._

No. Now get out of my head.

_Make me. Besides she looks like she's hurt. _

Well, I don't give a rat's tail about her.

_Now you're just lying to yourself. _

Really. Well……

Kaiba's argument with himself would have probably continued if Tea hadn't groaned. Then sobs started racking her body.

He made up his mind and stepped toward her.

"_Gardener_"

She didn't look up or even act like she had heard him. Kaiba reached her and bent down.

"_Gardener, you okay?"_

She looked at him this time but her eyes were unfocused. Now Kaiba started getting annoyed. No one ignored him. He was Kaiba, not just some random person on the street.

He shook her gently and then harder when she didn't say anything. Finally he got a response from her.

She looked up with hurt confused eyes. _Kaiba? What are you doing here?_

Kaiba replied with_," I saw you and thought that you might need some help?"_

Tea suddenly turned defensively and retorted angrily, _"Well, I don't need your help. So just leave me alone."_

Kaiba stood up. How could she? He had just wanted to help her and she had gotten mad at him. Well then he would never so that again.

He was just about to walk away when a breeze came and blew Tea's hair back form her face. On her left cheek was a handprint. It was red and her face was starting to swell.

Tea saw him staring at her face and she blushed and tried to hide it.

Kaiba stood there for a few minutes trying to control his feelings. He wanted to kill the person who had hurt her. How could they? He couldn't understand how anyone could have been able to hurt her. She was so innocent looking.

He managed to say a single word through his clenched teeth. _Who?_

Tea gave him a pained look and said _No, Kaiba._

She got up and walked away, leaving him under the oak tree.


	5. Monteligo

Disclaimer:

I don't yu gi oh or any of the characters.

________________________________________________________________________

Seto Kiaba walked into school on Monday. He weaved his way around fan girls who were drooling over him. He glared at one girl who dared to talk to him. He didn't even listen to what she was saying. Instead he just cut her off with.

"_Why don't you get out of my way and not waste my time?"_

The girl looked like she was hurt. Kaiba thought that she might actually cry. He was proved right when she burst into tears and ran into the girl's bathroom.

_Good riddance_, thought Kaiba. Then he walked away as if nothing had happened.

He neared his locker and noticed that there was a couple that was standing in front of his locker. Normally he would have been rude to them and told them to move, if the girl hadn't been Tea.

The guy had out his arms on the lockers so Tea was trapped. She looked scared and defenseless. Then the mystery guy leant down and captured her lips in a forceful kiss. Tea tried to get away but he just tighten his hold on her. She struggled but then seemed to give in and really get into the kiss. She put one of her arms around his waist and the other went to his neck.

He was holding on to her as if he would never let go. One of his hands was on her waist. The other was in her hair. It looked possessive and like he was in love at the same time.

Then just as abruptly as it had begun it ended. The guy pushed her into the lockers. She hit them with a sound that reverberated in Seto's head.

That was when he lost his control. Kaiba had been controlling his immediate desire to go and rip the guy's head off, but that was just too much.

He began to take a step when, the mystery guy leaned down and whispered in Tea's ear.

Her eyes winded. Then the guy pulled himself away from her and walked off.

As he passed Kaiba, he smirked at him and threw a few smiles at the girls who were starring at him. When they saw him smile, they went crazy and Kaiba saw the girl that he had rejected faint.

Kaiba realized that the "mystery guy" was none other than Chris Monteligo. He father owned one of the largest software companies in the worlds. However, they were under Kaiba Corp. Kaiba had even brought some software from their company for his virtual gaming system.

Chris was the son of Aster Monteligo. He had set up the now muti-million dollar company. Chris Monteligo was considered one of the hottest guys ever. He had fan girls that threw themselves at him. He enjoyed their attention and responded with enthusiasm, unlike Kiaba who preferred to insult them.

Kaiba stood there for a minute. Should he talk to her? Still deciding, he walked up to his locker and put in the combination. He opened it and sneaked a peak at her. She was still standing in place as when Chris had pushed her. It had been a few minutes since he had left and she still hadn't moved.

Kaiba grabbed his briefcase and closed his locker. He turned towards her.

"Gardener?" he asked her tentatively.

She didn't respond for a moment and then looked at him with wide eyes. She whispered, "He said that he loved me."

Her whisper was so quiet that Seta was sure that he had heard her right. But then she said the same thing again.

Kaiba felt like had been punched. There was no air in his lungs and he was gasping for air. But then he composed his face.

Seto didn't know what to say so he just replied with, Well, bye Te… uh. Gardener."

She didn't even realize that Seto had been about to call her Tea. She was lost in her own world.

Getting no response from her Kaiba turned away from her and walked to his class.

________________________________________________________________________

Tea stood out behind the school, waiting for the man who had just told her that he loved her. She thought that she him but wasn't sure. Then again she wasn't sure about anything these days.

She was just about to start thinking about the night that she had gotten the phone call from the police when Chris walked out of the doors.

" Tea" Chris said.

She gave a start and turned around. Chris was leaning against the wall in his school uniform. He had his jacket unbuttoned to show the black t-shirt that he was wearing underneath it.

The wind blew and ruffled his black hair. He had hair that any girl would die to run her hands through. It pushed his the hair that was hanging into his eyes away. This revealed the greenest eyes that she had ever seen on a guy. They were the clearest green that could freeze or soften with warmth.

The first time that she had seen him, she had realized that she would kill for those eyes.

Seeing him there made her want to just latch herself on to him. However, she held herself back. She had learned that he should always make to first move.

He sauntered up to her and said, "So Tea, did you think about what I told you?'

She nodded her head. And he looked at her with eager eyes. They hardened when she didn't answer. He looked like he was going to push her to answer him but then muttered a never mind under his breath.

He grabbed her face and made her look into his eyes. She struggled then gave in when he roughly pulled her hair.

Tea gazed into his eyes. She was just about to get lost in them when he pulled her into a kiss. His tongue demanded entrance to her mouth but when she refused to give in, he bit her lip making it bleed. She gasped and he slipped his tongue in.

Tea gave in and moaned encouraging him. Chris played with her hair and slid his hands up from her waist. Just then she heard her friends screaming for her. They wanted to walk home with her.

She broke the kiss and whispered, "Chris, I have to go". He growled but let go of her. He said, "Fine, but only because I don't want Wheeler to walk in on us again and ask why exactly my tongue is in your mouth."

Tea smiled as she remembered that memory. She gave Chris a goodbye kiss and ran towards her friends.

Tea waved and said hi to them. Yugi looked at her asked, "We didn't disturb you, did we Tea?" She said, "No, we were just talking." Joey looked at her and said, " How did you two talk with your tongues down each others mouths?" Everyone burst out laughing except for Joey who looked like he was really confused.

Tea didn't answer him. Instead she just enjoyed the comfort that she got from her friends.

________________________________________________________________________

Hey, Thanks for all the reviews. I just love reading them. Anyway, I know that this chapter is kind of slow but hey this is my first fanfiction. I promise that it will get better or at least I hope it will. So R&R please.


	6. Flashbacks

Disclaimer:

I don't yu gi oh or any of the characters.

I am so sorry that it took me forever for me to update and I don't even have a good excuse.

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 6

Tea sat on her bed with her homework spread out in front of her. She had been trying to get some of her work done.

She just couldn't concentrate. Her mind kept pulling her into her memories. She gave in and her mind took her to last month. It was spring breaks and she had 3 weeks off from school. Her eyes turned glossy as she remembered.

_Flashback:_

_Tea brushed her hair. She looked in the mirror and was satisfied with her appearance. She glanced up at the clock and realized that she was going to be late for her day out with her friends._

_She took her white purse off her bed and ran down the stairs two at a time. Tea yelled, "Bye, mom!" and wrenched open the door. _

_She ran down ran down her driveway and was about to go across the street when her mom opened the door and screamed, "Tea, what time will you get back?" _

_Tea turned her head and yelled back " Around 8:30." At the same time she took a step onto the road. _

_Just then a limo turned the corner. Tea froze in fear as she watched the limo get closer. Her mind screamed at her to move but her but her body was frozen. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact. _

_The limo screeched as it tried to stop. It hit Tea and although the limo hadn't rammed into her it had hit her hard enough to knock her over. She fell to the ground landing on her bottom. The limo door was hastily opened and the driver stepped out. He gave her a frantic look and ran over to her side. _

"_You okay?" he asked._

_Tea evaluated herself. She was fine except for a few bruises on her legs when the limo had hit her and her bottom was a bit sore. But besides that she was just fine. _

"_Yeah, I think so." She said. _

"_Oh. Good. I'm really sorry. I didn't notice you."_

"_It's okay." Tea replied. _

_Just then the back door of the limo opened and someone stepped out. He turned toward the driver and said, "Johnson, what's the holdup? We have 10 minutes to get to that party."_

"_Sir, I ran into this girl." _

_Without sparing a glance at her the guy said, "Well, give her something for compensation and lets go."_

_Tea felt anger surge through her body. Who was this guy?! He had run into her and almost killed her and he had the audacity to tell his driver to give her money and then walk away without saying sorry!_

"_I don't need your money." Spat Tea as she pushed herself off the road and onto her shaky knees. _

_The guy turned around and looked back with surprised eyes. "You want an apology?"_

"_Yeah. I think I deserve one." _

"_Really."_

"_Well, yes. I mean you could have killed me."_

"_And if I don't."_

"_Well, that will just prove that you are a selfish bastard."_

_He gave another shocked look. Meanwhile the driver was in shock. No one dared to speak to his boss like that. _

_They guy narrowed his eyes and asked in a cold voice, " Do you know who I am?"_

"_Uh… not exactly"_

"_Then maybe you should find out. I'm Chris Monteliego, the heir to Monteliego Corp."_

_Tea realized that he was right. She remembered seeing him on the front page of a magazine. He also went to her school. However she had never really noticed him. _

"_Do you still want that apology."_

"_Yes, do I look like I care who are."_

_Again he had a surprised look on his face. He then smirked and said fine. _

"_What really." Said Tea. _

"_Yeah. Sorry that I almost ran you over. So I suggest that you get out of my way now that I have apologized. I wouldn't want to run you over. …. again. _

_Tea growled and stepped out of the way, for some reason she felt as Chris had won that fight and not her. Maybe it was cause he had managed to insult her and apologize in one breath. _

"_God, I hate stuck up brats." she growled._

_Then she looked at her watched and panicked. She had 5 minutes to get to her friends, _

Tea sighed, as she got back to he present. She had thought that that would be her last encounter with Chris. Oh she had been so wrong.

_Flashback:_

_Tea sat down on the park bench and just enjoyed the day. The sun warmed her face and the breeze blew her hair out of her eyes._

_She felt someone sit down next to her. She turned towards them and got a shock when she saw that it was Chris. _

" _I never got to ask you what your name was." He said. _

" _Well maybe if you weren't so busy telling me to get out of your way you could have asked me what my name was." _

"_Well, I was going to be late."_

"_Right, anyway my name's Tea."_

"_Tea." Whispered Chris. _

Since then Tea would see him all around. Most of the time, he was surrounded by fan girls. Then one day he had just walked up to her while she was in the park. The next she had known, he had asked her out and she was frozen in fear.

_Flashback:_

"_So what's it going to be Tea."_

"_Well, uhh…. I gotta go." _

_She turned. Chris grabbed her hand in a vice- like grip._

"_Let me go." _

"_No, not until you give me an answer and the right one too."_

"_Well, Chris how about no."_

"_What did you just say."_

"_No"_

"_Your serious."_

_Tea tried to free her hand but Chris just tightened his grip. He spun her around and slammed her into a tree. _

_Tea knew that she was going to have a ton of bruises tomorrow. He leaned towards her. " So do you want to reconsider your decision."_

_He was so close that his lips brushed against hers as he talked. She shivered. " I'll take that as an yes. Meet me here tomorrow at 6." He then threw her to the ground and left. Tea had no idea if she was going to meet him. She didn't want to._

_Somehow Tea had ended up going to the park. Maybe she was just scared of what he could do to her. _

_Six o'clock found her at the park sitting on the bench wondering if she was crazy. _

After that first date, they had gone on 4 more. Each one made Tea like him even more. Just when she had thought that life was perfect, disaster had struck.

_Flashback:_

_Tea was over at Chris's house. His father was still at work and the butlers and maids didn't dare disturb them. _

_Chris had been irritated since Tea had come over. She was just about to ask him what was wrong, when he turned to her and said, "Tea, I want you to stop hanging out with your friends, especially little Yugi."_

_Tea froze in shock. "But, why?"_

"_Come on Tea, you know why. Yugi still has a crush on you and I won't take the chance of losing you to someone else. You belong to me and no one else."_

_Tea wasn't sure if she was supposed to be happy about what he had just said. "I can't stop being with my friends! They've always been there to support me."_

"_Tea, I don't care."_

"_I cant stop being with them."_

"_I said that you would and you will."_

"_No, I can.."_

_Tea was interrupted by a hand smashing into her face. She stopped and clutched her check._

_Chris's mask of anger melted into one of horror. "TeaTeaTea." He whispered. She whimpered in pain as he caught her chin to tilt her face towards him. He gasped as he saw her face. A bruise was slowly forming and her lip was split where his ring had hit her. _

"_Tea, I'm sorry."_

_He lifted his hand to brush back her hair and Tea flinched. Hurt showed in Chris's eyes as he wrapped her arms around her. He kept whispering "I'm sorry Tea" as sobs racked her body. _

That had been the first and so far the last time that he had hit her. However, he caught her wrist so hard that bruises began to form and even dug his fingernails hard enough to draw blood from her arm when he was angry with her, although Tea tried her best to avoid making him angry.

Tea sighed and flopped onto her back. There was no way that she was going to get her work done.


End file.
